The East Wind Blows (FR)
by Chambre 313
Summary: TRADUCTION - Il est de retour, ou peut-être n'est-il jamais pari. De toute façon, la partie recommence, mais cette fois, en mode difficile. Comment Moriarty a-t-il fait pour survivre? Mais plus important encore, pourquoi est-il de retour? R&R!


**Petit Blabla habituel :**

Salut la compagnie ! Aujourd'hui, je vous présente "The East Wind Blows" que je ne fais que traduire cette fois-ci. Donc vous ne devez ce texte qu'à MisplacedHyperQuill.

Sherlock n'appartient ni à Ash, ni à moi !

**Note de l'auteur**

Alors, voici la réécriture du premier chapitre :D désolé pour les hiatus, je sais que je m'énerve quand ça m'arrive.

La suite de l'histoire va dans le même sens, mais dans une meilleure voie.

C'est juste un avant-goût de mes nouveaux OC. Je promets que nos originaux préférés seront de la partie dès maintenant.

Commentez et dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

- Ash :)

* * *

Ses yeux avaient continué de scanner la page, même si son esprit avait arrêté de lire depuis longtemps. Il y eut un bruit sourd provenant de la porte qui claqua le mur et un cadre s'écrasa au sol avec force.

Soupirant, elle tourna la tête, ferma son livre et rencontra le regard frénétique de la fille qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Dix-sept ans, tout au plus - elle était une débutante dans ce jeu.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Allume la télé, maintenant."

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, prête à prête à protester contre cet ordre stupide et ne rien faire, quand plusieurs autres personnes rentrèrent dans la pièce.

Hochant positivement la tête, elle saisit la télécommande, regardant l'écran de la télévision prendre vie.

Je vous ai manqué ?

Le message électronique perturbé semblait d'abord n'être qu'une suite de boucles. Il y avait des hoquets choqués et des "Je vous l'avais dit", "C'est vrai", et "Pas possible", à travers la pièce. Elle allait se retourner et demander ce qui se passait quand l'écran se stabilisa. Ils se clamèrent, ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, les yeux rivés sur l'homme au sourire maniaque à l'écran.

L'image semblait animer la pièce, comme les autres occupants parlant plus fort et beaucoup d'entre eux sortirent en état de choc, horrifiés ; cependant, rien ne semblait faire bouger la jeune femme de sa position.

Elle sortit de sa rêverie et se leva lentement, bien que ses yeux soient toujours rivés sur la télé. Elle sentit un contact sur son bras, elle regarda l'homme à côté d'elle - l'un des rare qu'elle s'autorisait à appeler un ami.

"Pourquoi tu souris ?" Demanda-t-il, tout en lui souriant légèrement, "C'est une catastrophe, non ?"

"Peut-être, " répondit-elle, calme par rapport à l'agitation qui régnait dans le reste de la pièce "et peut-être que je suis une spécialement cible, mais toi, moi, nous tous - nous n'irons nulle part. Pas pour l'instant."

Son sourire disparut alors, elle se tendit, jurant à voix haute.

"Ce batârd." Siffla-t-elle.

"Quoi?" Répliqua son compagnon bêtement, confus.

"Il a menti."

Avec une grimace de séparation, elle passe à travers la foule et sort dans le couloir. Il y avait plusieurs personnes marchant un peu plus, elles avaient l'air effrayé ou choqué. La plupart qui passaient à côté d'elle semblaient surpris par son manque de peur, même si la plupart la connaissaient suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'elle ne n'aurait pas peur.

Au tournant, elle sort sont portable de sa poche de jean. Elle continue son chemin et après avoir passé la porte de sa chambre, elle s'assoit lourdement sur le matelas de son lit. De sa main gauche, elle ouvrit la fermeture éclair de la valise soigneusement préparée à côté d'elle, tandis que de sa main libre, elle écrit un SMS.

Une fois qu'elle a terminé, elle jette le portable à côté d'elle, se lève, et déballe tout.

Quelques secondes plus tard, son téléphone sonna. Instantanément, elle le déverrouille et fait défiler ses messages. Roulant des yeux, elle lit les instructions de son destinataire avant d'empocher l'appareil. Fouillant dans sa valise, elle en ressort son manteau.

"Où sors-tu, maintenant ?"

"Un job." Répond-elle, en faisant glisser le tissu sur ses épaules. "La partie, mon ami, recommence. Et cette fois, elle est en mode difficile."

.oOo.

Elle regardait droit devant elle lorsque le taxi s'arrêta en face du 221 Baker Street.

"Nous y voilà, miss." Annonça le chauffeur en se tournant pour la regarder.

"Bien sûr, merci." Répondit-elle, poliment, affichant sourire lorsqu'elle lui remit exactement le compte de la monnaie. Il la regarda, légèrement surpris et elle haussa les épaules pour toute réponse, ravalant un sourire fier.

"Simple calcul." Expliqua-t-elle simplement.

"Bien, d'accord, alors, m'dame." Répondit-il tandis qu'elle sortait du véhicule. "Bonne année !" Salua-t-il enfin, alors qu'elle claquait la porte.

En tant que diabétique, père de deux enfants partis loin, elle média un instant sur ces mots d'adieu. Évidemment, il n'avait pas vu l'annonce - comment aurait-il pu alors qu'il était en train de conduire son taxi, et il ne pouvait sans doute pas se permettre d'avoir un smartphone ?

Cependant, dans un certain sens, c'était une bonne année. Peut-être pas tout à fait, mais ce sera certainement excitant - et n'était-ce pas une raison d'être heureux ?

Courant devant les marches, elle nota à quel point la rue, habituellement animée, pouvait être calme à ce moment. Ce n'était pas une grande nouvelle. Les quelques piétons étaient pressés et nerveux ; il y avait des murmures de terrorismes, de guerres et de conspirations flottant tout autour. Elle se moqua - comment faisaient pour être immédiatement convaincu qu'il s'agissait de terrorisme sans même avoir eu accès à une information viable.

Mais maintenant, il était temps d'aller à la pêche aux informations.

Elle s'avança et sonna à la porte, avant de reculer un peu. Elle mit ses mains dans ses poches, se balançant sur ses talons, attendant patiemment pendant cinq seconds maximums.

Grognant doucement, elle appuya brièvement sur la sonnette puis laissa son doigt appuyé sur le bouton, comme si cela rendait la sonnerie du carillon plus gênante et plus forte. Quelques instants plus tard, sa main était sur le heurtoir, prête à donner une bonne raclée à la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit.

Sautant en arrière, la jeune femme recula sa main en voyant la vieille femme, en violet, avec les yeux gonflés, à la porte.

"Mrs Hudson." Déclara-t-elle, mettant à nouveau ses mains dans ses poches.

"Amy?" L'hôtesse laissa passer une demi-seconde avant de répondre en tirant dans une étreinte à lui faire craquer les os. "Oh, ma chère, que faites-vous ici ? Vous n'avez pas vu ? Ce n'est pas sûr ici -"

"C'est justement pour ça que je suis là, Mrs H, " Amy soufflait, tout en essayant de cracher quelques cheveux hors de sa bouche. Soigneusement, elle repoussa doucement la vielle femme tout et lui dit, tout en la tenant par les épaules à bout de bras.

"J'ai besoin de voir Sherlock. Je devine qu'il est à la maison ?"

* * *

Je ne sais pas trop ce que vous en pensez et je suis un peu inquiète car il s'agit là de ma première traduction. Je me répète peut-être...

Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer davantage avec mes élucubrations : Commentez !


End file.
